Chroniques fantomatiques
by Saanak
Summary: De nos jours, les moldus ne croient plus au surnaturel. Mais les sorciers ont la chance de croiser encore des fantômes. Et ils sont loin d'être tous enfermés à Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1

Il est des choses inexplicables. Des choses que seuls quelques rares mortels sont capables d'appréhender.

De nos jours, les moldus ne croient plus au surnaturel.

Qui est encore persuadé de l'existence des fantômes, spectres ou autres lutins et farfadets ?

Qui s'émerveille encore d'un scintillement dans l'air, signe de la présence d'une fée ?

Laissez vous porter...

Car ils existent toujours, et depuis le début des temps.

Je vous propose de vous plonger dans un univers de magie et de fantastique : découvrez ou redécouvrez les habitants de l'autre côté, l'après vie des morts chers à nos cœurs. Et leurs interactions avec les vivants...

Car ils ne sont pas tous enfermés à Poudlard, loin de là.

Bienvenue dans les Chroniques fantomatiques, du côté fanfiction. Car je ne suis pas seule : allez aussi vous plonger dans les vies des morts... du côté Fictionpress, sur le profil de Dulanoire.


	2. Jumeaux

Bourré. Complètement défoncé.

La came moldue, ça c'était de la bonne. Ils avaient beau la couper avec tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, elle restait bien efficace que celle du côté sorcier.

Car Georges avait perdu tout instinct de conservation depuis longtemps. Il ne savait plus exactement quand.

Enfin si, il savait QUAND. Mais il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps. Trois mois, six mois ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Quelle importance ?

Sa moitié, son âme sœur, au sens littéral, était partie. Fred n'était plus. Fini Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il n'avait plus d'idées. Aucune inspiration. A croire qu'aucune de leurs idées n'était de lui.

Au début, il s'était enfermé dans le laboratoire, cherchant désespérément à oublier l'évènement qui lui avait arraché le cœur. Mais rien ne venait. Le vide appelait le vide.

Alors Georges avait abandonné. Il ne voulait plus chercher.

Il lui restait néanmoins assez de bon sens pour ne pas chercher à rejoindre le monde des morts. Peut être par égard pour sa famille et ce qu'elle avait déjà traversé...

Peut être pas en fait. Les lames de rasoirs et de couteaux lui avaient souvent fait de l'œil. Mais malgré la profondeur de sa tristesse, cela l'avait toujours répugné.

A ce moment pourtant, imbibé d'alcool et de substances louches, il y avait sérieusement pensé.

Et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu.

Il était là, tout simplement. Et l'esprit embrumé de Georges n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Fred le regardait d'un air désapprobateur, et Georges crut même déceler une once de dégoût et de mépris au fond des yeux de son frère.

On aurait dit le Commandeur.

Mais son jumeau n'était pas venu pour le tire en enfer : il l'avait fixé d'un regard sévère, qu'il n'avait jamais eu de son existence, jusqu'à ce que Georges baisse la tête, honteux de sa conduite.

Si même son autre lui désapprouvait sa conduite...

Se fichant des autres clients du bar moldu, qui de toute façon, étaient à peu près tous dans le même état que lui, il déclara d'une traite :

-D'accord frérot. J'arrête. Mais je n'y arrive pas tout seul. Que ferai-je si je ne peux plus faire ce que nous avons toujours fait ?

Le regard du fantôme se fit plus doux, et celui ci lui sourit, d'un air de dire : « Si tu n'y arrives pas seul, nous le ferons à deux, comme toujours. »

Et l'apparition s'évanouit dans les recoins obscurs du bar.

La rouquin ressentit une grande peine à voir disparaître une fois de plus sa moitié.

Mais quand il baissa la tête vers son verre pour s'y replonger, l'image de ces yeux, où il n'y avait jamais eu trace de reproche auparavant, l'empêcha de se saisir du récipient.

Finalement, il se leva avec difficulté, et parvint à rentrer chez lui.

Il regarda l'horloge : seulement trois heures. D'ordinaire il ne se couchait pas avant six.

Peu importait : il s'affala sur son lit, mort de fatigue.

Cette nuit là, un observateur attentif aurait pu observer un scintillement au dessus du lit de Georges Weasley.

Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se mit au travail, et les idées fusèrent si vite qu'il dut les écrire au fur et à mesure pour ne pas qu'elles se perdent.

Il était de nouveau lui même.

Et Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes n'était pas près de mettre la clé sous la porte...


End file.
